A Kiss for Every Disaster
by KcYami
Summary: Zim needs Dib's help SAVING the world? What happens when two enemies are forced to unify for one cause, how will it effect them later on? Lets find out, shall we? [ZaDr]
1. Doom Begins

This IS ZaDr which means boy-love between Zim and Dib, don't like, don't read, don't flame.

ALSO If any of you readers are roleplayers and would roleplay ZaDr with me...I would love you forever :3

I actually got to sit at my HOUSE and type a fanfic and take as much time as I want xD Now im going to rewrite all my other ones cause..they are crap. 45 minutes during lunch is NOT enough time to put into a decent fic I noticed D: well YAY for no school.

Disclaimer- Dont own Invader Zim or any of its characters, and I jacked the title from a song

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Operation Dibmonkey:

Zim snorted as his seemingly unawesomeness and that file was tossed into a pile of other plans Zim deemed useless or unworthy in his quest for world conquest. This plan was unlike Zim's other plans because it involved a type of pre-doom. It seemed the only thing keeping him from accomplishing anything was Dib. What was more painful then using his own stupid emotions against him? Breaking his heart..well it would be the perfect plan and once that fool was out of the way whats to stop him? Good plan, yes, if it werent for the fact that boy was far too stubborn for it actually work and so that file was just something that slipped in and out of Zim's mind and he now has moved on to bigger, better idea's.

Zim was typing at his computer, fingers, or lack there of, glided across the keypad imputting alien text that only he and others like him could understand. He was interupted by a rumble. He stopped and turned in his chair, shifting his eyes around the underground lair. After a minute of silence he returned to his work and again...a rumble, but louder this time.

"What on Irk..." He hissed under his breath. "Computer whats going on.." Zim demanded.

On the screen infront of him images and text popped up. A satillite clip of hundreds of meteors and meteorites could be seen flying directly toword the earth. The first wave was hitting already, but these were the smaller rocks... and they pretty much burnt up in the Earth's atmosphere and the rocks that did make it were far too small to leave damage..but they would only get bigger and it was a matter of time until these larger falling objects DID do damage, and by the size of some of them...it would be severe..

"This is bad.." Zim said..large alien eyes, stared at the flaming rocks. He started typing wildly, slamming his fist onto the key pad.

Gir stared at the screen, wide blue eyes, stared with wonder before turning into happy triangles, his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth.

"Yay we're doomed!" He said as if it were a good thing.

Zim's antenne fell back at the stupidity of the small robot. "No Gir...thats NOT what we want!" He stopped. "Uher I mean YES we want the earth doomed, but..." He stopped again trying to get his words inorder. "Its MY mission to doom this pitiful planet!" He stood, walking over to one of the convenient escape pods that took him to the surface floor of his lair, Gir followed close behind. "Gir stay here.." Zim commanded.

He walked to the door that opened itself, and closed itself as he walked down the walk way, he looked up, firestreams crossed the darkening sky. "Hm..this may be worse then I have imagioned.." He said, realizing the potiential of the threat. "But how did this planet come into direct course with such a meteor shower?" Zim wondered silently to himself.

It couldnt be that this occured naturally..could it? No..he would have known far ahead of time. He stopped, thinking. Maybe...Dib...that lousy..he would know something. He's always sitting around like a fool, monitering everything in and from space, Zim included. But he couldn't possibly suggest getting..help...from him could he? No! He wouldn't consider it!

"I dont need the help! I am ZIM!" He said, starting to ponder his other options.

Zim watched the worsening condition. He had no time, and with that he sprinted to where Dib lived, regretting every step. He ran to the door, slamming it open. "Dib.." He said, his alien eyes rested sharply on the boy, who stared wide-eyed in confusion. He had a pair of heavy headphones over his ears. "Zim?" He asked, taking them off. "What do you want Zim!" He growled, shooting up from his spot, he stood as if expecting Zim to attack him.

"Listen to me Dib. This planet is in danger.." Zim explained, he kept his eyes on Dib, his face fixed in a defensive expression. "Yeah! I know! Your still around!" Dib spat.

"You dont understand stupid Dibmonkey! Its not me this time!" Zim pleaded. "Yeah! Sure! And why should I believe you Zim?" Dib asked, staring at Zim, who just stood there.

Dib watched as a giant flaming meteor smashed into the ground, feet away from his house, skidding to a stop where it burned. The force caused Zim's antenne to be blown forward, flapping through the air until the wind died. Everything flashed orange and red on impact and it continued stay tinted orange from the flames burning behind them.

Dib stared wide-eyed, his mouth hung open in disbelief as he looked passed Zim to the rock outside. "Do you believe me now?" He heard a faint voice say as he snapped out of his daze.

He looked at Zim unsure what to say for a minute. "Why'd you come here? What could you possibly want from me? Your an ALIEN"

Zim stepped further into the house. "Your the only filthy human on this planet who could possibly help me advert this planet from destruction." He explained.

"I thought thats what you wanted." Dib said suspiciously.

"/I/ want to destroy this planet. ME not some freakish meteor shower, now either you help me or DIE!" Zim said, turning and storming out the door, only stopping when Dib grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Im in..." He said, looking at Zim, who looked back at him, almost shocked that he agreed. "This is what we need to do.." Zim started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thats it! Now you have to wait for Chapter TWO


	2. FAILED

Took me a few days but here's the update :3

Disclaimer- I dont own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zim I dont think this will work..." Dib spoke up. He and Zim were sitting in the middle of Dib's room while death rained down from the sky.

"Quiet Dib" Zim growled. He positioned Dib's telescope at a certain angle in the sky, through the window of the bed room. "You fail to realize that Irken technology is far superior to anything they've got in this galaxy."

Dib frowned. "Zim..this meteor shower is unnatural." He said finally, recieving a strange look. "Of course its natural stupid Dib-human. How else would it happen?" Zim replied, folding his arms. But it made him realize...earlier he thought the same thing. It was impossible though.

Dib growled. "You dont understand Zim it just APPEARED out of NOWHERE!" He tried to explain, but his alien..'partner' for the time being seemed uninterested. "Zim! Ive been watching the sky for DAYS I would have known far before it even got here."

Zim meerly sighed roughly, peeking his eye through the scope. "There, ive found the points."

"What are you trying to do anyway?" Dib asked, annoyed that he wasn't really acknowleged.

"A shield." Zim replied. "I need to calculate the right points to set up the activation poles. It will create a shield strong enough to withstand the abuse and advert the meteors away from earth."

Dib looked up and at Zim, slightly confused. "If you had this all planned out, why did you need me?" Dib asked. He eyed Zim suspiciously. "Seems you got it all undercontrol." He looked down at his laptop, a wire connected his computer to the telescope, seeing where Zim had it pointed. "Zim?" He asked when he didnt recieve an answer. Zim sat smirking, while taking down coordinates, acting busy. Dib didnt like that...and it made him nervous. He stood. "Zim! Im not playing with you!"

"Alright, alright" Zim said, standing up a piece of paper in his hand with Irken text written on it. "I need you because you have a most crutial part in my plan to stop this raining DOOM!" He recieved only a strange look from Dib.

"So whats...my 'part' " Dib asked.

"Well DIB if you must know. A shield doesn't appear from just nowhere..just like METEOR SHOWERS do NOT appear from nowhere!" This caused Dib to growl but Zim went on. "Those 'activation poles' I mentioned earlier must be carefully placed in the right spots, or there could be deadly consequences" Zim's eyes narrowed as he said this. "To ensure that they ARE put in the right spot they must be put there by hand." He watched Dib's face to make sure he was understanding..it didn't seem like he was..

"So..you want me to drive your ship while you set it up?" Dib asked hopefully.

This caused Zim to sigh heavily. "No stupid Dib-human. I will be flying the ship while YOU go outside and set the poles EXACTLY where I tell you. Understand?"

"W-what!? You expect me to float around out in space while there's a meteor shower going on!? Are you CRAZY!?" Dib squeeked, but Zim was all too serious.

"If you don't do it this whole planet will perish! You will not know how to pilot my ship and Gir is too stupid for the job..could you imagion if I let /him/.." He didn't even have to finish.

Dib sulked. He knew Zim was right.. It was hard to admit. He went pale...if that were even possible. Goosebumbs covered his arms, feeling a light chill from nowhere.

"Come with me Dib, there is much to do." Zim said, leading himself out of Dib's house. Dib stared at his computer screen one last time before running after him. The image of fireballs stuck in his mind. Once outside, his eyes fell right on the sky. It was night but in certain places there was a frightenting orange glow. There wasn't a need to follow Zim, he knew all too well where the alien's base was.

"So im finally going to get to see 'The Great Zim's' base." Dib said mockingly. The door had opened as Zim approched. "Mm..Gir, remind me to erase Dib's memory after this..ordeal." He said calmly. "Okie dokiiee!" Gir replied, standing next to his master. "Computer, take us down." He commanded.

Dib stood next to Zim as they were taken through the floor. His eyes wide with amazement as he looked around. THIS was his base? He was amazed that Zim has access to all of this technology. Was he really a greater threat then he had ever thought. His awe was interupted when Zim shoved two poles into his arms. Half purple, half red, and about two feet long. Each had a tiny red button.

"All you need to do is put those poles where I tell you and push that button."

Dib nodded. "Of..course.." He said, his mind seemed half somewhere else. The next thing he knew, some kind of suit had been thrown over his head. "Wear that!" He heard Zim shout as he pulled it off his head. He examined it. "It looks rediculous." Dib commented, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well if you'd rather die, then don't put it on."

Dib grumbled, setting the poles on the ground. He threw off his coat, slipping into the strange looking outfit. It was a black full body suit and made of a strange material he had never seen before. On his back was a metal piece that looked as if it were supposed to connect to something. The collar was contractable and fit itself to the perfect size around Dib's neck. That part was metal too with just a single button on it.

"Well im quite suprised you managed to fit your head through that." Zim smirked, earning himself a death glare. "Quickly, come." Zim then said, more serious this time. Dib stood beside Zim on a platform that rose them up where his ship lay waiting for them. Gir jumped inside. "Whee!" He was excited..that is until Zim had to ruin his fun.

"No Gir.. Your not coming this time." Zim said sternly. Gir looked at him, his eyes filled with sadness. "Aw..why not?" He asked. "Because Dib has to sit there" Zim explained but the robot remained sad. "But I wanna gooo master! Let me go pleaase!" Gir pleaded.

"GIR GET OUT!" Zim snapped. Gir climbed out of the ship and ran into the house, tears in his little robot eyes. Zim sighed. "Lets go.." He said calmly. He got into the pilot's seat and Dib got in on the other side, the glass-type covering closed over them and Zim started the alien-vehical, taking off straight into space, maneuvering around falling rocks.

Dib looked out from the front and the side. "It would be suicide for me to go out there" He squeeked. "How do I know your not trying to get rid of me?" He looked at Zim, half believing that he was and half not.

"There are better ways to kill you." Zim replied simply and with a smirk, concentrating on his steering until they broke free of the earth's atmosphere. He made sure they were in a safe spot near the location they were to place one of the poles.

"Are you ready?" Zim asked.

"N-no..not really.." Dib said, his voice trembled.

Zim pressed the button on the collar of Dib's shirt, a pink bubble formed around Dib's head and became invisible. He opened the glass and before Dib realized what was going on he was shoved out of the ship. He screamed at the shock of the initial shove and screamed as he saw a flaming ball flying right at him. The glass closed itself and a metal wire fired from the ship and attached itself to Dib's back pulling him in and out of the path of the meteor. Dib leaned back against the spacecraft, taking deep breaths, his eyes wide.

"You...didn't let me die?" Dib said questioningly. He was really expecting Zim to let him be killed.

"Just put that device in its place!" Zim shouted. "About five feet ahead of you and two feet to your left." He instructed. Dib took a breath and moved forward, in his head he calculated the distance needed. He let go of the pole. It floated near where he had let it go. Zim took him far from the first where they repeated this process with the second. Zim reeled Dib back to the ship and pulled him inside, backing far away.

He watched as his plan was put into action. Electrisity built between the two poles and a large purple shield was projected infront of the earth. Whatever meteors hit into it were reflected and flew back. Dim watched amazed that Zim's plan had worked. He was able to see through the shield and at the earth.

"Hahahaha!" Zim laughed maniacally as if he had done some evil thing. His triumph was cut short when the shields were de-activated and meteors started falling through again. "What.." Zim stared, his alien eyes wide with shock/curiosity...then anger. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" He yelled, slamming his fists onto the control panel.

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. End of an Alliance

Okay Chapter 3 Just so you know the villians in this chapter are completely made up and not from the show Invader Zim.

Disclaimer- I dont own Invader Zim or any of its characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zim! Zim whats going on!?" Dib asked. His eyes focused infront of him. That shield wasn't coming back, but there was a new problem, a strange aqua colored glow surrounded them. He looked at Zim and shook his shoulder after not recieving an answer. Zim pushed him off and growled.

"I wish I knew Dib!" He snapped. He felt a slight vibration, then he felt it again only stronger. He looked at Dib who seemed to have felt it as well.

"I think we're about to find out.." Dib said just before the ship was pulled back by a strong tractor beam. Zim fell over in his seat but popped right back up, grabbing the control stick. He pressed buttons and moved the stick forward harshly, but nothing happened. They were stuck.

"Zim whats going on!?" Dib said demanding to know. He looked around as they were being pulled upward now. He leaned forward, trying to see what was going on and Zim sat back, his arms folded and one leg crossed over the other.

"Its useless. We're trapped in another ship's tractor beam. We won't get get away." He growled. His antenne fell back. "We're going to have to wait until we dock..."

Both waited in silence as they were pulled into another ship, one much larger then theirs. An alien women stood before them. She looked down at the glass, purple hair covered gold eyes and caste a shadow on light blue colored skin. She wore a type of head-dress, it looked to be a symbol of high rank and itt flowed down with thin white cloth, down her back where it blended with the matierial on her dress.

"Don't interfere." She warned, she watched as the glass on Zim's ship opened itself without his authorization and both boys were pulled from the spacecraft by larger, blue skinned aliens.

"Release me this instant!" Zim hissed.

Dib struggled against the alien but he learned quickly it would be no use. He looked at the strange women and asked. "So you must be the one behind the meteors.."

She looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and a smirk came to her her face revealing a sharp row of teeth. "Why yes.." She said elegantly. "The planet is perfect for me to start my empire.." She hissed lightly.

"But you'll destroy everything.." Dib said.

"I want to build upon the ruins of its former occupants." She said simply.

"But how did you manage to get the earth..." Dib started.

"..in its direct path? " The women finished. "Meteors are just rocks, rocks with metals." She explained. "Rocks with very special metals, with a strong enough magnet you can pull them in, then its just a matter of them getting caught in the planets natural pull."

Zim sat, listening to this explanation. He snapped. "The earth belongs to ME! ZIM! Now release me women or feel the wrath of ziimm..." He gave a slightly angry pouty face as he watched her.

The women leaned in till she was eye level with Zim. "Insolent fool.." She growled before standing straight. "Kill him." She instructed.

The alien guards began to drag Zim away. He yelled and fought wildly, trying to escape.

"Wait you can't!" Dib yelped. The women looked at Dib and growled. "Kill him too."

Dib looked at her, his pupils shrank. "Say what?"

Zim looked back, spider legs shot from his PAK. Both aliens holding him were knocked back. Ayuna hissed. "Get him!" She barked. Alien guards ran at Zim, attempting to grab him. With amazing agility he evaded all of them, his spider legs latched to whatever they could, sprawled in different directions. The alien holding Dib dropped him and ran at Zim. Zim lept from the wall and onto the ground infront of Dib.

He rose slowly, looking down on him now. The light behind him caste a dangerous shadow over his face making Dib's heart pound as he looked up at him. Things seemed to go in slow motion for him. He had never seen Zim like this before. A crash snapped him out of his daze. Both Dib's and Zim's head whipped to the side simultaneously. In a heart beat, Zim lowered himself, grabbing the boy and holding him a bridal-style type hold, and in one quick motion spung just out of the grasp of the bulky blue aliens. His spider legs retreated into his PAK as they approached Zim's ship. He leaped inside and began pushing what seemed to be random buttons. His fingers scrambled wildly, the glass closed and the engeins started. A lazer blasted a hole right through the wall of the spacecraft and Zim shot off top speed right through. Dib stared out the into the space before them, they were heading top speed for earth when a device caught his eye.

"Zim wait!" He said quickly. "Look over there!" He pointed to a floating box with a single stick on his. He squinted but it didn't help him to identify the object. "That might be.."

"The magnet." Zim finished.

"I'll get it..." Dib said. He looked at Zim, who looked back at him. He nodded and pressed a button. The glass lifted and Dib stepped out. The metal attachment from Zim's ship attached itself to Dib's back. He pushed off and floated forward grabbing the box and examining it carefully. He looked up, taking hold of the stick-control currently set on the far left side and moved it all the way to the far right. He watched as the meteors slowly came to a stop and began moving backward. Zim looked around as if in disbelief as the rocks were repelled and sent flying backward. Dib watched as one smashed into alien woman's ship. He moved the stick to the center before he was pulled back into Zim's spacecraft and both flew home. Dib was silent the whole time, once on the ground he stepped out of the ship followed by Zim. He turned to face him. Both boys stared at eachother, Dib anticipating the worst.

"Not bad for human filth.." Zim said. He turned away from Dib and walked to his door, as always it opened as he approached. His disfunctional robot parents stood at the door to greet him before retreating into the house. He looked back. His antenne perked then fell as he bagan to speak. "Don't think this means we are friends." He said before stepping inside. The door closed and Zim leaned back against it. He looked up as he slid on to his butt and sat there. He had to admit, they made a pretty good team..well..sortof.

Dib watched, slightly disapointed, though he wasn't sure exactly what there was to be disapointed about. Zim had complimented him...in a way, maybe the fact they could hold respect for eachother was enough. He walked slowly home, stopping at his door. He looked out across the neighbor hood. There were few craters, and holes in peoples houses, small fires and only minimal destruction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Confession

Aye sorry this chapter took so long! Been doing alot and I had to take a fun trip to the hospital BUT here it is chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

Just so people dont eat my face. I gave Zim some human type qualities, like blood, or a heart. Its more figerative then literal. We all know Zim has different organs and such, but you know what I mean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

Zim lept from the wall and onto the ground infront of Dib. He rose slowly, looking down on him now. The light behind him caste a dangerous shadow over his face making Dib's heart pound as he looked up at him. Things seemed to go in slow motion for him. He had never seen Zim like this before. A crash snapped him out of his daze. Both Dib's and Zim's head whipped to the side simultaneously. In a heart beat, Zim lowered himself, grabbing the boy and holding him in a bridal-style type hold, and in one quick motion spung just out of the grasp of the bulky blue aliens.

-end flashback-

Dib took in a slow, deep breath. On his roof, saturday night, he was staring up into the sky. A normal thing for him. Yesterday's events played in his mind over and over. He couldn't shake Zim from his head. His spider legs extended from his PAK and how dangerous he really could be..

He sat up, deciding it was time to put food into his stomach and get his brain to focus on something else. He walked inside and into the kitchen, stopping by the fridge. This house depressed him. It always seemed to be gloom and doom whenever he was inside. He placed his hand lightly on the door handle and opened it, rumaging through the fridge. Nothing. Of course.

"Geeze is it so much to ask that..." He said, speaking to himself. Nothing new on his part. He stopped, hearing his door bell ring and a light knocking. He waited for about half a minute to confirm that no one else was in the house to answer the door and sighed.

"Guess I'll get it.." He said, walking out the kitched into the dimly lit living room. He stopped at the door, opening it slowly. He looked straight ahead of him and saw nothing. It wasn't until he looked down that he saw a strange green dog...with an abnormally large zipper on his chest. He cocked an eye brow at it.

"Um..."

Gir took down the head of his costume and looked up at a very confused Dib. "Arn't you gunna come over and play again?" He asked, his eyes turned to happy triangles.

"Gir!? Get in before someone see's you." He pulled the robot into the house and shut the door. Gir looked around.

"Ooo" He said before turning to face Dib. "Wanna play?"

"Um.. I dont think Zim would like that.." Dib replied.

"Aww...he can play too." Gir giggled..he didn't seem to get it.

"Gir you do realize me and Zim are NOT friends, don't you?" He said, watching the robot.

"Yes." Gir nodded as if he knew what the boy was talking about. "...No..." He replied, lowering his head. "I thought you could cheer him up!" He said suddenly happy again. Dib gave Gir the strangest look. "Cheer Zim up?" He muttered. "I think I should take you home." He said, unsure of whatelse to do.

"Okie dokie then!" Gir squeeked, throwing the head part of his costume over his head and stood on his tiptoes, opening the door. Dib followed Gir outside and both walked side by side to the little alien robot's 'house'.

Dib stopped at the gate as they approached the strange house. Gir walked up the path to the door, a moment later Dib following behind him. He watched as the gnomes turned and followed him. He hated those gnomes... Gir opened the door and waved. "Bye Diib!" He said, turning to go sit on the couch. Instead he bumped into Zim's leg and was knocked onto his butt with a clank.

Zim looke down on him, his eyes narrowed. "Gir...what have I told you about inviting the enemy to our base..." He scolded. Gir looked down, holding his hands infront of him. Tiny tears fell. Zim sighed, his look softened. Gir got him everytime with that.

"Its okay Zim. I was just taking him home.." Dib said awkwardly and that made Zim suspicious.

"Right, and your not going to do anything?" He asked, raising an invisible eyebrow. "No pictures? No traps? What are you upto smelly Dib-monkey I don't like it.." He growled. He stepped closer to the door, placing his hand on the knob and started to close it. "I'll find out what your upto" Zim warned.

Dib stuck his foot in the door. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly..not that he cared..or anything. Now that Gir had mentioned 'cheering up' Zim... he began to think. The last time Zim attempted ANY scheme at all...was well. A long time..okay so it was week about, but for Zim that was a long time. And before this whole...meteors dooming the earth thing, he had almost never even seen the alien at all.

"Its no concern of yours." Zim said, trying to push the door close, but Dib held it open. He should have known Zim would be far too stubborn to just, invite him in and start pouring out his heart. "You know Zim.." Dib started. "If you tell me whats wrong with you..I'll..." He paused, thinking for a moment "I'll tell you what im planning." Dib smirked as he felt the pressure against his foot ease and Zim peeked out at him.

"You lie..." Zim said. Only half his face was visible through the space that Zim had left open. He eyed Dib suspiciously. "There is nothing wrong with me stupid Dib. Im an invader nothing bothers ZIM!"

"Liaaar!" Gir sang, springing onto his feet.

"Quiet Gir!" Zim growled.

Dib stood there, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Zim looked at him then looked away, then looked at him again. Stupid Dib..far too stubborn for his own good.

"Fine! But then you will relinquish to me all your plans."

"Of course."

Reluctantly, Zim opened the door. He watched Dib closely as he entered and sat himself on the couch. Excited. Gir ran and hopped on the couch next to Dib, only to be knocked off by Zim. Dib sat awkwardly. The way the alien watched him..was so..well..it wracked his nerves. Both sat silently. Zim didn't know where or how to begin, and Dib wasn't going to ask.

"So..ar-" Dib was cut off as Zim finally opened his mouth.

"Im not a real invader." Zim started. His mood seemed to change real quick.

Dib watched him. He couldn't believe his ears. He doubted Zim would speak let alone...tell him something so incredibly important, destroying any and all pride he had in himself.

"My mission is a total fake." Zim growled. "And like a fool I believed them. A total waste of my time. And yet... I still believed that my purpose here was real. I can't even fool myself any longer. My tallest are probably laughing it up right now...laughing it up real good." His eyes turned to angry slits as he spoke and yet, more sadness then anger grasped his heart..

Still, Dib couldn't believe his ears. He sat silently as the alien continued. He took in everything Zim said, almost as if he cared, and almost as if...he felt bad. Not that he supported Zim's little destroy the world conquest, but to loose everything important to you...that sucks real big ones.

Zim snarled as alien tears formed in his eyes. "Im not giving up the mission..I will destroy this planet for the sole purpose of shoving it in The Tallests faces... Zim will NOT be made fool of. I will return to my planet a hero..and when I do they will respect me." He took a breath and looked up at Dib. He was sure he embarassed himself enough infront of the human. "Now you will tell Zim your plans."

"Well..." Dib started. He was nervous about telling the aggitated Alien the truth. "That..was my plan. To tell you I had a plan so that you would tell me what..was bothering you." He slowed, watching Zim become angry. He could imagion his blood boiling under his skin.

"You dare trick me?" Zim said darkly. He stood, and and watched as Dib moved from the couch, backing away. "Your trying to make a fool of me too!?" Zim ran at Dib and tackled him to the ground before the boy could react. His hands wrapped around Dib's throat, yet..he couldn't find it in him to squeeze. He held him down, his legs pressed tightly against his sides to help restrict him.

Dib squirmed. "Zim! Stop!" Dib commanded, fighting against him.

"Why should I!? You've never been anything but a nuisance to me.." Zim growled.

"Im sorry that happened to you!" Dib shouted. He got his face as close as he could as he yelled and glared at Zim, who's look softened. He felt Zim's hands unravel from his neck and backed away. Dib got to his feet, taking a step closer to Zim. He placed his hand softly on the Alien's shoulder, only to be smacked away.

"Leave my base.." Zim said softly, turning, only to be grabbed again by the human.

"I've been made a fool of all my life." Dib said. Zim stood silently and listened. "I will show everyone im not crazy..and they will respect me." He stopped for a minute. "We'll always be enemies because we both have to prove something. I don't expect it to change until the very end, it will be just me and you."

Zim didn't speak. Even as Dib released him and made his way out the door. It closed with a light click that echoed in his mind. He shut his eyes tightly, almost wishing the human would come back. But he never did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Sleepin' Ova

Yes I seem to have this strange..problem with drawing things out. I realize that everytime I reread my stories. Hopefully I can fix it. It just seems long and better written when your typing it. Takes two days to type and two minutes to read death How sad.

disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Stupid Dib, toying with my emotions the way he does.' Zim sat, tapping his fingers against the keys of his computer. His underground lair was cold and silent. Gir was upstairs and out of his way, leaving him time for his mind to wander, and it did. Although he was supposed to be brainstorming some big idea to finally destroy the world, he found it difficult, he couldn't focus, his thoughts were cloudy and when he finally got his mind to work, even for a minute, it drifted to unrelated topics. Most commonly, Dib related; unrelated topics.

"Stupid human. He's poisoning my mind." Zim grumbled, holding his head as if he had a headache of some-sort. He slumped back in his chair. Althought Zim had gone to skool, Dib hasn't, and this made the alien wonder, just not enough to investigate. Suddenly his computer screens turned red, and a siren began to go off, making Zim jump right out of his green skin.

"Intruder Alert!" The computer shouted.

Zim held his chest like he nearly died of a heart attack and let out a huff of breath. He stood from his chair and onto a platform that rose him to his toilet exit, and walked calmly to the door, confident that his flawless security system captured the 'intruder.' He opened the door. A gnome stood outside, in its arms a squirming Dib.

"Oh..its you." Zim said. "Gnome, you may release the human." he said in a disapointed sounding tone, although inside it was anything but.

Dib stumbled as the gnome released him, he rubbed his waist and stomach where he nearly had the life squeeze out of him. Watching the gnome move back to its position in the yard. He turned to face Zim.

"What do you want?" Zim asked.

Dib stood awkwardly. "Well Zim.." He started, but couldn't seem to finish. Zim cocked an invisible eye brow at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well its like this. You.. know my father, the professor.." He spoke in a funny, un-Diblike tone. Speaking like this... LET ALONE speaking like this to ZIM was foreign to him.

"I recall." Zim replied.

Dib didn't continue. He didn't know how to word his request. It took him a minute of thinking before he finally thought of a way to put it where Zim may understand.

"Remember how..people have made a fool of me all my life? My family was never an exception."

"And so what are you saying?" Zim asked.

"I decided not to stay there tonight..which means I would need to go elsewhere.." Dib's voice trailed off.

"And so..?" Zim asked annoyed.

"Im lacking an elsewhere." Dib finished.

"So what your telling me is that /I/ should let /you/ stay here? Has the human filth completely lost his inferior human mind." Zim scolded.

Dib was taken back. As harsh as Zim was...he never expected the ice that was just blown his way. "...Yes..I think the human filth has COMPLETELY lost his mind asking the alien scum for anything." He turned and stormed away, his footsteps slowed to a stop when a raindrop landed on his head. He looked up at the gloomy grey clouds that had engulfed the sky earlier today. The wind picked up, causing his coat to blow infront of him as wind hit him from behind. Drops began to fall faster, causing Zim to retreat further inside.

"You can stay here.." Zim said before a smirk shown on his face. "It will give me a chance to...observe you...I suppose."

Dib turned and looked at him suspiciously but relieved. Slowly he walked back and into the house. The door closed behind him. "Im not letting you out of my sight as long as I am here...im not going to give you a chance to run ANY freaky..alien..things..tests..on me."

"Non-sence. I have much work to be done where you are not allowed to be." Zim growled.

"I don't think you should trust me either." Dib cut in, in a sing-song kind of way. "I mean, I am your enemy Zim. You know how they say to never turn your back on your enemy."

Zim stopped. He thought about this, stroking his chin. "I think you have made your point." Zim replied. He sat on the ground, legs crossed, infront of Dib, who sat facing Zim, legs crossed. Both boys glared at eachother, seeming to be locked in a fierce staring contest.

Gir walked into the living room from the kitchen, looking at Zim, then looking at Dib, then walked right back into the kitchen. They were so wierd...

Dib felt his eyes sting and water, as did Zim, until neither could take it anymore. They shut their eyes tightly. Zim rubbed his and looked angrily at Dib recieving the same look in return. "Zim is tired." He announced. "So am I." Dib replied.

Zim shifted and lay on his side, his arms folded and he glared at Dib, who followed, laying on his side, facing Zim, arms folded and glaring. Both layed on the floor until their eyes slowly shut and both were asleep. Tensed muscels eased and the night went on peacefully, despite the fact that Zim was having a sleepover with his worst enemy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Unconcious over my concious

Alrighty. I'll get to rewriting eventually. For now its chapter 6

Also Tori is my own character not a character from the show.

Disclaimer- I don't own invader Zim or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alarm went off in Zim's house. This ment that it was Monday and now he must get set for skool. Zim opened his eyes, irritated that the noise had disturbed him. "Computer stop that!" He snapped, the computer disabled the alarm and all went quiet. Usually he didn't have to deal with this 'waking up' because like the little insomniac he is, he is awake all night with his devilish plans. He looked down beside him, the human...was a little too close for comfort. Dib has his back turned to Zim but was considerably closer then he was initially the night before. Zim made a face and got to his feet. He poked at the still sleeping Dib with his foot.

"Wake youself Dib-thing." Zim commanded.

Dib sat up, smacking Zim's foot. "Knock it off!" He said in a grouchy tone. You could tell Dib wasn't a morning person. He rolled onto his other side before springing up, remembering he wasn't in his own house. He felt his body, running his hands over his stomach, legs, arms and face to make sure he was still in one piece.

"Yes, yes. Are you quite finished now?" Zim grumbled, earning himself a glare from Dib, who got to his feet.

"We must get to this skool that you have been missing, before the humans start getting suspicious." Zim said. He started walking towards the door, assuming Dib would follow behind him. Dib grabbed Zim by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Like they care!" Dib said defensively. "I can't go back yet."

Zim gave him a look that Dib was all too familiar with. That type of 'your crazy' look. "I command you to stop this foolishness right now..." Zim said. He smacked Dib's hand away and folded his arms. "And why can you not go back."

"Well...im sure your familliar with Tori.." Dib started. Zim cocked an invisible eyebrow. "Yes I believe so. The smelly new student."

"Well..lets say Me and Tori had a nasty run in." He growled lightly. "A run in that, next time I see him he'll end my life for sure!" Dib said, sounding a bit dramatic. "He's about 20 times my size and could kill me, toss me like a football. So until I can find away to fight back. I can't go to skool."

Zim gave Dib a strange look. "Has this..human hit you?" He asked. Dib lifted his shirt, showing Zim a fist-shaped bruise over his ribcage. "That was just a warning." Dib said.

Zim looked down. He leaned slightly, running his gloved alien hand over the purple imperfection on Dib's skin. For some reason, this made him angry. It made him angry that someone had the nerve, the /nerve/ to hit Dib. And yet, he mentally smacked himself in the face that he seemed to even care. After all, Dib was the obstical to world domination.

Dib watched as he did this. He winced slightly and put his shirt down.

"You will go to skool." Zim decided. "You will go to skool under the protection of Zim." and before Dib could refuse, he was being dragged out the door.

Both boys stopped infront of the skool. They were early and most of the children were outside. Gaz was on the steps reading a book and all seemed pretty quiet..until.

Tori stood behind Zim and Dib as if he had just appeared in the spot. He seemed to be your typical bully. Tall and more chunky then muscular. His pale green shirt was stained and had a skull. Jeans, and spiked wrist bands. Generally his look wasn't a welcoming one.

"I thought I told her to never show your large head around here again." He said, revealing neglected teeth. Dib turned to his worst fear of the day, being picked up by just his head and forced face to face with the bully. His breath smelled like death, forcing Dib to make a disgusted face.

Zim whipped around. "I command you to release him/now/" Zim snarled. His eyes narrowed. Tori looked down at him. He seemed unimpressed and dropped Dib on the ground. Leaning down to Zim's height. "Don't think you can stop me shortie. This punk is mine." He laughed, standing straight and running his fingers through short orange hair.

He reached for Dib again once he finally got to his feet, with Zim still giving him the look of death. He grabbed Dib's briefs and pulled them up, suspending the boy feet above the ground by just his underpants. Dib felt his face turn red and he let out a small cry of pain. He looked at Zim with a pathetic type of 'help me' face. Zim looked as if had about all he was going to take.

Just as Zim was about to go spider-legs on the bastard, he forced himself to stop remembering he had an identity to keep. Instead with the short distance he had, he tackled Tori to the ground, forcing him to let go of Dib. Both boys landed on the ground. Tori on his back and Zim on top.

"I told you not to mess with me!" Tori screamed. He grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt and stood, slamming his fist as hard as he could into Zim's head and tossing him onto the ground. Zim felt himself blacking out. Stars circled his head. He caught a glimpse of an almost horrified Dib, in disbelief at himself. Disbelief he had taken a hit for the enemy. That was all he had time to think before unconcious swallowed his concious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Thankyou

Okies. I actually rewrote all my chapters. So hopefully they are better or easier to read and not as dumb-sounding.

Soon I will get to rewriting my other stories so they too arnt stupid sounding.

Disclaimer- I dont own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim groaned. He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, a fuzzy image of Dib and a strange white room came to his mind. He sat up, his arms felt weak and shook at the joits as he pushed up his weight, his blurred vision came into focus. He looked around the room, recognizing it to be the nurses office at skool. He held his head, feeling like he had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"You took quite a hit there." A random nurse said, peeking into the room. "Your friend too." She said, before leaving again.

"My friend?" Zim muttered, half aware of what was going on. He looked over to the side. He saw Dib next to him on the other bed. He sat up straight and watched the boy for a second. It didn't take him long to notice the bruise over his eye, and just then it came back to him. The bully, getting punched in his face. He felt the side of his head, near his eye, his fingers ran over a tender spot.

He winced lightly and set his hand down, sliding off his own bed and stood next to Dib's. He looked down at the sleeping boy. He didn't say a word, he made no type of expression, nothing.

He lifted his hand, letting the tips of his fingers touch Dib's face. He pressed lightly against the swelled purple spot over Dib's eye.

"Stop it.." Dib complained softly. His voice sounded raspy and he pulled his face away from Zim before sitting up himself. He opened his eyes...eye... and looked at Zim. "Nice protection Zim, he clobbered us both." He said jokingly, giving Zim a fake frown.

Zim growled. "Ungreatful human-waste" He spat, returning to his bed-thing, and sat, glaring at Dib who sat smirking at him. "There's nothing to smile about..." Zim said annoyed, turning his head away.

"I wasn't serious Zim." Dib sighed. "Although..you could have gotten him to knock me out before he forced my underwear up my ass."

"But that was the fun part." Zim joked, smirking when Dib seemed offended.

Neither of them spoke for a long time after that. Dib had layed back, propping his hands behind his head. Zim had leaned himself against the wall, resting one leg across the length of the bed-thing while letting the other hand off the side. Ocassionally they would glance at eachother, or make some form of movement, filling the silence with light sounds of rustling.

"Is it stupid...to think that the only one who really cares is the person you hate the most." Dib finally said, half thinking outloud, half speaking to Zim. He looked at Zim, who looked back at him.

"Of course." Zim replied. "But it isn't stupid to believe the person you hate the most, is really the person you respect the most.."

"Why's that?" Dib asked.

"Same reason you said what you said." Zim replied.

Dib stopped, slightly taken back by what he said. He looked up at the celing. "Thanks Zim." He said.

"For?"

"Caring."

"Is that what you think I did?"

"Yes."

"I don't care about you Dib. I respect you."

Dib turned on his side and faced Zim. "Call it what you want. In the end you were there when I needed someone."

"Yeah.." Zim said. He looked at Dib, staring right into his eyes for just a second before turning away.

"You were there when I needed someone too."

"Yeah.." Dib replied, turning away as well.

"Doesn't change a thing." Zim said.

"Doesn't change a thing." Dib agreed.

"I hate you.."

"I hate you too..."

The nurse came and checked the boys over, allowing them both to attend class. Neither said a word to eachother and at the end of the day they each went to their own respective houses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Unique

Sorry for the long wait Finally got chapter 8

I dont know if anyones noticed BUT there actually is significance in the title so HA its not just a hijacked song title. For everything that goes wrong it kind of brings ZIm and Dib closer xD shouldbesmacked Well Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life carried on as normal for the next few days. Aside from an unnatural peace between Zim and Dib everything was just how it was. Zim sat at the table at lunch, picking at some green peas in his plate. His stomach made a sickening noise as he brought the pea closer to his lips. His courage gave way and he threw it back down into his plate, making a face. "Disgusting..." He hissed under his breath.

Dib sat a table away, next to his sister who seemed too into her game to be paying attention to his mindless rambles.

"I mean look at him Gaz." Dib said quietly. "I think he's given up. Maybe...he'll just go back to where he came from. He's barely a threat anymore. But he's still an alien...then again he did try to save me...but he's tried to kill me more." He was stopped by a crack to the head. "I think...you need..to SHUT...UP!" Gaz growled.

Dib frowned and sunk a bit, observing Zim reject the peas and eventually tossing them away into the garbage. The bell rang and he stood quietly going back to class, walking a few paces behind Zim.

Zim looked back at him cocking an eye brow. "Why are you watching me Dib-worm?"

"Im not.." Dib growled defensively. Zim brushed it off and turned to his seat. He watched Dib walk to his row and sit down, his eyes turned slowly towards the window. 'Great' He thought. By the look of those clouds..he was in for /alot/ of pain. He groaned and faced forward. Come the end of the skool day Zim's perdiction had indeed come true. The sky poured rain, lovely cracks of thunder and lighting filled the sky too. He stood just before the first step where the water couldn't reach him, trying to build the gut to get himself home. He stopped feeling something behind draped over his head, almost immediately he recognized it as Dib's coat. He looked to the side at Dib questioningly.

"Consider it a thankyou for /trying/ to save me from that bully." He said. Zim smirked. "Of course.." He said, walking out into the rain, curling the coat tightly around his body. Dib walked beside him, hands stuffed in his pockets. He felt his signature spiked hair fall flat as he started getting really soaked.

"You didn't have to do this." Zim said, stopping for a moment at the start of his fence.

"I already told you.."

"Yeah." Zim said, walking up the pathway. Dib right behind him, instinct made him keep an eye on those gnomes...

The door opened itself as Zim approached and he stood in the safety of his doorway, removing Dib's coat from his body, careful to hold it on the inside so that he would remain dry. He looked up at Dib, making a face. Dib's hair had drooped over his eyes and the boy was completely soaked. Not to mention the wind must make it feel like it was freezing.

"Uher..would you...like to come inside Dib-worm?"

Dib took his coat, giving Zim a suspicious look. "Seriously?" He asked.

Zim nodded. He turned his back and disapeared into the kitchen. Dib stepped inside, closing the door. The moment he turned around a large towel had been thrown into his face.

"Dont touch me." Zim said.

Dib began drying himself off, draping the towel over his shoulders like a small blanket. "Oh boy! We gots company!" Gir exclaimed, running into the kitchen to prepare something

Zim walked to the couch and sat down flicking on the TV, expertly surfing through the channels. "Is this what you've been doing lately?" Dib asked, realizing he hadn't been keeping tabs on Zim lately. He sat on the couch beside him and watched for a moment before taking the remote.

"You know there are channels were you can learn all kinds of stuff about humans." Dib said, switching back and forward between discovery, national geographic and the science channels.

Zim snatched it back, catching something interesting on discovery. "These exsist?" Zim asked, leaning closer to the TV. "You people just..give out information? Your asking to be destroyed."

Dib shook his head. Gir came in carrying two plates of waffels. He dropped one on Dib's and Zim's lap. "I made waffles!" He announced before running into the kitchen, grabbing two cups of hot chocolate for them before returning once more with a plate and cup for himself. He leapt onto the couch beside Zim, holding the plate to his lips, shovelling everything down.

"This has to be the only tolerable human food." Zim commented.

"I know..its the only thing you'll eat." Dib replied, half-mindedly.

"How would /you/ know?" Zim asked suspiciously, cocking an invisible eyebrow.

Dib looked up, half a waffle sticking out of his mouth. He shrugged quickly and looked down. "Good guess?" He replied.

"Or you've been watching me..."

"well what do you expect! Its my job."

"whats your job?"

"Protecting the earth..you know. From aliens." Dib replied, looking down at his plate.

"And why you do is beyond me..." Zim grumbled.

"Because I believe in people." Dib replied. "Not everyone is a complete moron. I mean...theres.."

"Besides you Dib.." Zim cut in,

"Well...they are out there. There has to be someone like me out there." Dib said confidently.

"Dib..there is no one like you.." Zin said softly, looking at Dib. He removed his wig and fake eyes and looked at him again, staring into his shocked eyes. He patted Dib's hand softly and returned to his waffles. Gir walked by with his plate, smiling at Dib with his toungue sticking out. "Your one of a kind!" He said, before continuing on on into the kitchen.


	9. Betrayal?

Chapter 9. Half-song fic of doom.

I'd do anything - Simple Plan

Betrayal - The Black Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of its characters. And on that note I dont own these songs either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've been at his house everyday." Gaz commented. "Sleep overs, you hang out with him more then your computer these days." She continued, not looking up from her game. "Whats been with you? Its freaking /me/ out."

"When did you suddenly start caring?" Dib asked. He waited a minute for an answer before continuing. "Zim's...okay." He replied. "He's been showing me cool stuff in his secret lab, and I helped him fix his..vootcruiser I think it was." He replied. "I used my laptop to get it started. Which reminds me, I should get going!" He said, running off down the sidewalk, the tail of his trenchcoat swooshing behind him.

He ran up the pathway to Zim's house. The gnomes by now learned not to bother him anymore. Zim was sitting comfortably on the couch, watching the science channel. He was expecting Dib about now. And no sooner then he had thought it he heard a knock on the door. He set the remote aside and slid off the couch opening the door casually, Dib invited himself in and closed to the door behind him. "Hey Zim." He said, hanging up his coat.

"Are you ready?" Zim asked. Dib nodded. Both headed to Zims toilet and down to Zim's lair they went. "Zim I brought something for you." Did said once they had settled downstairs. He set a radio on the floor.

"I was wondering what that contraption was." Zim replied, watching Dib turn it on and begin messing with the nobs and buttons. He started to hear voices coming from the radio. "What is that..."

"Its kind of like a TV without pictures" Dib replied. "Mostly it plays music." He added.

"Music?" Zim asked. "You mean when the humans sing?"

"Yeah. It helps me sometimes. They sing about what they are feeling and sometimes is the same thing your feeling." Dib replied. "You know..its there if you want to listen to it." He said, setting it to his favorite station before turning it off.

"Thanks.." Zim said, turning in his chair. He began typing on his computer, Irkan text popping up on the screen. "I wonder if... I should call my Tallest..." He said looking at Dib. "I know they lied. But I can still prove myself."

"But Zim..we're getting along so well." Dib replied, looking up at him.

"Im an Invader..." Zim replied. "Its what I do. Its my purpose in life, this is what I was trained for. From the moment I opened my eyes."

Dib looked down disapointed. Zim turned in his chair and sighed. Humans and their emotions... He got up and placed his hand under the boys chin. "If they give me a real mission. They will assign me a proper planet. It wont be earth." He said.

"How do you know?" Dib asked.

"Well...because." Zim replied. "There are more useful places the Tallest would want conquored."

"But then you would leave.." Dib replied.

"There is no making you happy is there?" Zim joked, making an annoyed face.

"Its not that." Dib growled. "Alien or not your still the only ..person..creature..thing thats ever actually.. well you know! We had this discussion before." He frowned.

"Yeah yeah. No one loves you but ZIIMM." Zim replied. "You let your emotions get in the way of your judgement Dib. I told you before..half of it is all in your mind."

"What do you mean?" Dib asked.

"You know you just..think a certain way when it may not be the case.. now are we going to activate my new telescope or not?" Zim asked.

"We are." Dib replied.

"Good. I have to get something. Try not to touch my stuff..." Zim said. He walked out of sight.

It didn't take long before Dib started getting curious. He looked around at all of Zim's fancy equiptment but what really caught his eye..was an old box stuffed away in a dusty corner. He looked back to see if Zim was coming but there was no sign of the alien..so.. he went to investigate. He pulled the box out a bit, reaching inside. He soon recognized the documents inside to be Zim's former world conquest plans. He sat down with a few in hand and flipped through them. Some made him laugh and others he found well put togeather. Hell some of them may have worked if Zim tried them...

He reached in for another batch taking the one off the top. "Operation Dibmonkey..." Dib cocked an eye brow. "This should be good." He muttered. The title amused him lightly. He only glanced through it and he didn't like what he was reading. He stopped having to read it again, more slowly this time, now he was starting to wonder. Was all of this part of Zim's set up?

"He wants to..use me..." Dib said to himself, closing it. He stared at the cover, looking up. "I should have known. Zim is an alien. Of course he wants me out of the way. Im the only one who can stop his evil plans!" He stood up just as Zim had returned with some wires. He tossed them on the ground and looked up, getting smacked in the face with some papers.

"What the hell!?" Zim snapped, glaring at Dib.

"What is that? Huh Zim?"

Zim looked down seeing the cover with 'Operation Dibmonkey' written on it. He knew immediately what had happened. "Dib that plan is old. All of them are. None of those would have worked and im not trying to get you out of my way. Incase you don't remember my mission is a FAKE!" Zim growled.

"Or thats what you want me to believe" Dib growled. "I can't believe I trusted you! I'll find out what your planning Zim and I will stop you. I will expose you for the alien you are!" He ran passed Zim and dove into a tube that began taking him back up.

"Dib wait! Listen to me damn you!" He growled. "Computer! Bring me up!" He commanded, running to another spot in the lair. He rose him upto the surface but Dib had already grabbed his coat and could be seen running down the sidewalk.

Zim stayed at the door and watched until he could no longer see him. He stepped inside and slammed it shut ramming his back against it and letting his body slide to the floor.

"Stupid Dib..." He growled under his breath.

Dib stopped running about half way to his house. He took a couple of deep breaths, filling his lungs before sulking the rest of the way home. He opened the door and slammed his shut behind him.

"Whats wrong with you?" Gaz asked but dib didn't reply. He walked slowly up to his room and plopped back on his bed. He stared at the celing his hands propped behind his head. He stayed silent and even though he felt his eyes sting and get watery he refused to let himself stoop as low as to cry..for Zim anyway. He turned on his side facing a small radio on his desk. He hit the on button and shifted through some stations.

_I love how you used to say,_

_It's all in your head._

_You're a paranoid picture,_

_You're a photograph..._

_Exposed by the light,_

_When you step outside,_

_Burnt by the sun,_

_That's in your eyes..._

_But when I saw it in my face,_

_In this mirror that needs to break,_

_Something bothered me and left me to feel..._

_Betrayal, Betrayal,_

_It rips right through me,_

_How you lie right to me,_

_Betrayal, Betrayal,_

_Will this world make better sense?_

_/Once you mean nothing to me.../_

Dib let his hand slide off the nob and lay limp over the side of the bed for a moment before turning onto his otherside. His face half burried in the pillow. He felt small wetspots on the pillow.

_Will this world make better sense?_

_Once you mean nothing to me..._

Zim layed back on the sofa. His hands propped behind his head. He stared blankly at the celing. "Computer.." He said softly. "Bring me the contraption." He said. Thirty seconds later a robot hand placed the radio on the side of the couch. Zim turned on his side and pressed the on button. The radio was already set to a station.

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting _

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_'Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_but now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight _

_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand _

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Zim sat up, looking down at the radio. The Dib was right. He looked around and scrambled for a piece of paper, jotting down what he heard and set it down on the floor next to the sofa. Listening as the rest of the song played out. He turned onto his other side burying half his face in the cushon of the sofa. Unfamilliar wetness fell from his eyes.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I close my eyes_

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep I can't forget you_

_nanana (...)_

_And I'd do anything for you. _


	10. Famous Last Words

Wowz long time for update. Forgive plz.

And to Lieko x3 Hope its evil enough cause its only gunna get eviler ;3

Famous Last words- My Chemical Romance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib walked slowly up the skool steps, he looked up at the sky and it was like it knew just how he felt. Thick grey clouds covered the sky keeping the sun from reaching the earth. He sighed and turned walking inside. Class would be starting in only 10 minutes anyway.

"Dib! Dib! Diiiiiiiiiiib! Dib!" Zim called as he ran up the pathway, his voice as annoying and obnoxious as ever. "Dib! Dib!" He continued.

Dib stopped, irritated at the alien. He turned and yelled. "WHAT!" His eye twitched. Zim stopped a few inches infront of him, opening his mouth to speak but Dib cut in.

"Before you say anything Zim.. I just want you to know that I'll never forgive you." Dib said, he gave Zim a serious look. "It was stupid of me to trust you once. My mistake, just know I don't make the same mistake twice."

Zim smacked his forehead. "The Dib is dumber then I thought!" He said outloud to himself. "I already told you that plan was old, I forgot I even had it!" He explained. He looked at Dib who stayed stubborn and refused to answer him. "Fine, just read this then." He frowned and shoved a piece of paper into Dib's hand. The piece where he wrote the song lyrics.

Dib sighed and unfolded the paper, quickly reading what it said. "Zim...this is a song." He said sounding almost disapointed.

"Yes I know." Zim replied.

"So why did you make me read it...?"

"Because large-headed Dib. Your music box told me to tell you..." He paused. "The box doesn't lie, that 'Song' was like me listening to what was going on inside my head and your wrong Dib I was never going to betray you...especially when once I did have your human friendship I could simply convince you to join my side with a little smooth talk and such.." He shined his claws against his shirt in a conceited type manner.

"...Zim, get lost will you?" Dib shook his head and turned to walk away, only to be grabbed and pulled back by Zim.

"You miss the point!" Zim growled.

Dib pulled away. "No! You miss the point!" He shoved Zim back. "We could never be friends!" He shoved him again. "We could never be more then friends!"

Zim blushed, his cheeks turning a dark green. "But I never said that..."

Dib stopped feeling a blush as well. "Well... then next time choose your song better." He shrugged, cumpling the paper. He tossed it at Zim and watched it bounce off his forehead before he left the broken hearted alien and walked inside the skool. Zim backed away from the building. He wouldn't be able to stand being in class today. He scurried off back to his base, his antenne fell back, standing just feet from the door.

"Well Dib... if you won't accept my apology, then I will take you down along with everyone else." He said coldly. Zim walked slowly to the toilet. He waited a moment before it started taking him down to the underground part of his base. "Computer... the contraption." He commanded and the radio was brought to him by a robotic hand. "Gir!" He called.

Gir heard his master and hurried to his side. His eyes turned red for a moment. "Yes sir!" And just like that they were green again.

"We've been slacking Gir..." Zim explained. "Distracted by that human fool. Its time we use you for what you are for. Information gathering and then once that's complete then we can get rid of this sorry pathetic planet."

"But.." Gir frowned and looked up at Zim teary eyed. "No Gir, its our mission." Zim said sternly. "But Dibbeh is our friend!" Gir smiled. "No..Dib is the enemy! And the enemy knows too much. We must work quickly." He said. "I do have to thank the child for one thing. He showed me something called the internet...quite a genius invention really. Its like a containment center for all human knowlege, all we need to do is hook you up to a computer and then all you need to do is download all of its information." He leaned back, tapping his finger against his chin. "Now all we need is a human computer..." He pondered this for a moment. He could always steal Dib's laptop. He was still at skool. It would be almost too easy. He leaped off the chair. "I shall return. Stay here Gir." He commanded.

Zim left. It was almost instinct heading in the direction of Dib's house. He wasn't particularly any hurry but he moved quickly, looking up at Dib's window from the side. He looked around for a way to get up there. "Hmmm.." He looked around the yard spotting a ladder. "Aha.." He smirked, picking the ladder off the grass. He set it against the side of the building under Dib's window and began trying to pry it open. "Locked..." He growled, clawing at it. Now frustrated he pulled out a ladder, pointing it at the window. He fired it at the glass creating a hole but at the same time knocking himself off the ladder, he screamed hitting the ground head first. He groaned in pain but it took him only two seconds to recover. He climbed up the ladder once again and crawled through the hole. Once inside Zim began looking for the laptop. He did his best not to move anything so that Dib didn't notice any sooner then he had to. He looked over at the bed, spotting the folded computer. "There.." He said quietly to himself, snatching it off the bed along with some wires to the machien. He didn't hear the door creek open quietly, that is until Gaz spoke.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She was curious but she also sounded angry. Zim jumped, turning quickly to face her. "Im just... borrowing Dib's computer." He replied. "I don't believe you." She growled. "What did you do to my brother?"

"Why are you even here?" Zim asked angrily. "Im sick... now answer me!" She demanded. "I Didn't do anything to him!" Zim snapped, he turned and stormed out the window. With the laptop in hand he ran home.

Zim spent the next few hours making a cable that would connect Gir's Irken technology to the human's computer. With a few finishing touches.. "There!" Now you should have access to this internet. Once you have finished downloading everything we need to know then I will..." He stopped. Now that he thought about it..he didn't really have a plan. "Uhh... I will..." He paced around a bit. "Hmm... What could I do to end this planet's miserable existance.." He asked himself, stopping by a set of devices, they were all seperated inside bubble chambers. In one of these chambers was a switch. To be specific the switch that he and Dib obtained from that derranged Queen and her meteor scheme. He grinned, rubbing his hands togeather. "Yes..heheh..and so it shall be done!" He turned walking back to his own computer. "Connect me to the Massive. I'd like a word with my Tallest." He waited patiently for several minutes. Against their better judgement The Tallest decided to pick up on Zim's call. They looked annoyed and rather unimpressed.

"What is it Zim?" Red sighed. "Didn't we tell you that your /not/ an Invader."

"Yes...but I thought I'd have you know that soon Earth will only be a memory and when it is I hope you will realize my potential and accept me ZIM! As one of your Invaders.."

Purple looked at Red and Red looked back at them. Neither sure what to say. Red turned back. "Yes well...Zim if you pull this off then you will come back a hero! Don't disapoint us." He laughed and the connection was cut. "Yeah as if he'd actually succeed."

'Perfect.." Zim laughed. He slumped back in his chair, a triumphant look on his face. He looked at the laptop sitting on the desk next to him..his look faded. He sat up, putting his alien fingers to the key's and began typing. He opened up the start menu and wandered into search. He cocked an eyebrow, skimming over the purpose of the window and curiously he typed 'Z-I-M'

He watched as the computer came up with hundreds of documents. Pictures, video's, written doctuments... it was rather...creepy. He began snooping, mostly finding information about himself that Dib should really not know. Soon he stumbled onto what seemed to be a diary. He clicked into some of the more recent ones.

"Dear Diary,

Zim hasn't been acting like his usual alien self. Ever since that whole..meteors destroying the earth thing I sensed a change in him and I never realized that I never had any reason to hate Zim..well other then the fact that he wants to destroy the world 'n' such, but we all know thats not going to happen."

Zim frowned.

"I like being with him. He's like a friend. Even if we are worlds apart and we have two...totally different views on the world. I have a certain respect for him now that I started treating him like a human..

You know instead of some creepy alien-thing trying to take over the world.

And I think he respects me too. I know that we'll never be close. I have far too much respect for myself to give up being sole defender of earth and Zim has too much of a thick skull to give up his goal..well, maybe not. Zim has too much heart, too much determination. He could teach us something if he didn't want to kill us.

Agent Mothman..signing out."

Zim layed back in his seat. He stared at the computer screen feeling an annoying yet familliar sting in his eyes and a bothersome pain in his heart. "Hurry with that download Gir...before I change my mind." He said quietly, resting his elbow on the desk infront of him, holding his head in his hand. He looked down at the radio and turned it on.

_Now I know,_

_That I can't make you stay._

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your,_

_And I know._

_There's nothing I can say._

_To change that part._

_To change that part._

_To change._

_So many,_

_Bright lights they cast a shadow,_

_But can I speak?_

_Well is it hard understanding,_

_I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding,_

_I get so weak._

_A love that's so demanding,_

_I can't speak._

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

"Stupid Dib..stupid stupid stupid Dib. Don't make me...don't let me do this."

_Can you see?_

_My eyes are shining bright,_

_'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror,_

_And I'm so weak._

_Is it hard understanding?_

_I'm incomplete._

_A love that's so demanding,_

_I get weak._

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._


End file.
